Zany Zane's
'''Zany Zane's '''is a family entertainment center located on 1471 Military Turnpike in Plattsburgh, New York. History Zany Zane's opened in 2018. Galleries Games Cyclone arcade game.jpg|Cyclone arcade game Wacky Gator arcade game.jpg|Wacky Gator Swamp Stomp arcade game.jpg|Swamp Stomp arcade game Buzzy-buzzy-bee-redemption-arcade 1 c83e9078fa2ad0794addcdfd0528bd23.jpg|Buzzy buzzy bee arcade game Spin-n-win-ticket-redemption-arcade-game-6-foot-model-skeeball.gif|Spin n' Win arcade 398.png|Wheel of Fortune coin pusher The-price-is-right-2-player-quick-coin-pusher-redemption-game-ice-games.jpg|The Price is Right (double machine) Tpir shell game arcade.jpg|The Price is Right Shell Game 375.png|Deal or No Deal Arcade Game Wheel of fortune bench cabinet large.png|Wheel of Fortune Redemption Game 347.png|Wheel A Win Game 397.png|Wheel of Fortune Spin Zone Arcade Game The Simpsons Soccer arcade game.jpg|The Simpsons Soccer Arcade Game S-l300.png|Big Bass Wheel 41Kr0czF8dL. SX425 .jpg|Air Hockey Cruisnexotica.jpg|Cruisn Exotica Cruisnworld.jpg|Cruisn World Allabouttiming2.jpg|All About Timing 2 Silver-strike-bowling-ped.jpg|Silver Strike Bowling Wacky Ducks 99-01 85893.1320266383.1280.1280.jpg|Wacky Ducks Spider-stompin-large.png|Spider Stompin Big Dog Pounder arcade game.jpg|Dog Pounder NFL 2 Minute Drill arcade game.jpg|NFL 2 Minute Drill Pac-Man arcade game.jpg|Pac Man Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 game.jpg|Mario Kart Hammerhead arcade game.jpg|Hammerhead The Simpsons pinball.jpg|The Simpsons Pinball Ice Ball arcade game.gif|Ice Skeeball Arctic Thunder arcade game.jpg|Arctic Thunder Nicktoons Nitro arcade game.png|Nicktoons Nitro Street Hoops arcade game.JPG|Street Hoops NBA Hoop Troop arcade game.jpg|NBA Hoop Troop AngryBirdcab.jpg|Angry Birds Arcade 1273 daytona-usa-arcade-twin.jpg|Daytona USA SpongeBob Pineapple arcade game.jpg|Spongebob Pineapple Game Candy crush saga arcade game (with spinner).jpg|Candy Crush Saga Wonder Wheel.jpg|Wonder Wheel Image1.jpg|Colorama Wizard of Oz coin pusher game.jpg|Wizard Of Oz Coin Pusher Bandicam 2018-10-07 19-40-02-894.jpg|Pacman Smash Bandicam 2018-10-07 19-52-37-822.jpg|Sonic & Mario at the Olympics Bandicam 2018-10-07 20-03-37-212.jpg|Power Drop Bandicam 2018-10-07 19-43-16-709.jpg|Galaga Assault 3ae78bf9d1b26afdf0e09c4ae35d5380--claw-machine-arcade-room.jpg|Toy Chest 86484868 3928281c7b.jpg|The Simpsons Arcade Game Water Blast arcade game.jpg|Water Blast Dragonpunch.jpg|Dragon Punch Kingofthehammer.jpg|King of the Hammer Soniccarnival.jpg|Sonic Carnival Wheel of fortune new redemption game .png|Wheel of fortune 2018 edition redemption game Rides Rocket ship coin-op ride.jpg|Rocket ship Flintstones car coin-op ride.jpg|Flintstones car Spider-Man car coin-op ride.jpg|Spiderman car Barney coin-op ride.jpg|Barney Train ride Teletubbies coin-op ride.jpg|Teletubbies ride Noo noo ride.jpg|Noo Noo Teletubbies ride Zamperla Crazy Bus.jpg|Zamperla Crazy Bus Batman Forever Batmobile coin-op ride.jpg|Batman Forever Batmobile kiddie ride Thomas the Tank Engine coin-op ride.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine kiddie ride Go Gator kiddie coaster.jpg|Go Gator Kiddie Coaster Indoor-minature-ferris-wheel-supplier-Beston-group.jpg|Beston Mini Ferris wheel Beston-kiddie-carousel-ride-for-sale.jpg|Beston Kiddie Carousel Rockin tug.jpg|Zamperla Rockin Tug Zamperla Old Timer kiddie train ride.jpg|Zamperla Old Timer mini train ride Kangaroo Hopper ride.jpg|Kangaroo Hopper Ride Zamperla Min Jet ride (animals).jpg|Zamperla Animal Mini Jet Ride 3-horses-mini-carousel-three-kiddie-ride-whc-hc-130-zamperla.jpg|Mini kiddie carousel Mr. Potato Head coin-op ride.jpg|Mr. Potato Head kiddie ride Yoyo.jpg|Chance Yo Yo ride Spin Zone bumper cars ride.jpg|Spin Zone bumper cars Huss Top Spin ride.JPG|Huss Top Spin ride Mario Kart coin-op ride.jpg|Mario Kart kiddie ride Bandicam 2018-10-07 18-43-29-443.jpg|Bert and Ernie fire truck kiddie ride Play Area Sneaker Keeper.jpg|Sneaker Keeper 3656790901 fb86f14074 o (1).jpg|Main tube play area Punch bag maze.jpg|Punchbag maze Large ball pit.jpg|Large circular ball pit pool Little_Tikes_rocket_ship_slide.jpg|Little Tikes rocket ship slide Bandicam 2018-10-07 19-28-59-672.jpg|Boomers Ball Park Jr. Bandicam 2018-10-07 19-27-48-095.jpg|Boomers Ball Park #1 Other Family bathroom sign.jpg Men bathroom sign.jpg Women-restroom-ada-braille-sign-6-x9.jpg Koala Kare baby changing table (vertical mount).jpg|Koala Kare baby changing table (vertical mount) AC6000.jpg|Change machine Ticketstation.jpg|Ticket station Ibd00112a.jpg|Soda fountain machine Icee Mix It Up! machine.jpg|Icee Mix It Up! Machine Pizza hut express.jpg|Pizza Hut Express 2010-feiloli-electrical-snacksoda-west-virginia-6912873-1j xl.jpg|Cotton Candy Vending Machine Sweet-amandas-candy-machine-vending-machine-front-05.png|Sweet Amanda's Candy Vending Machine 40015349-1-dippindotsevoution.jpg|Dippin Dots Ice Cream Machine Laser tag arena.jpg|Laser tag Category:New York Category:Family Entertainment Centers Category:United States